The pain in a pregnancy
by Zoe A. W
Summary: when the girls on the rookie nine and TEnten are pregnant, well read and find out! nejiten shikaino sasusaku naruhina
1. poke

Chapter 1

poke

by,

Blondes-4-Naruto

POKE

POKE

POKE

POKE

"Shikamaru, stop it please" Ino sat in the chair at the hospital, as Shikamaru poked her well-rounded stomach.

POKE

POKE

"Shikamaru…"

POKE

"Shikamaru…"

POKE

"Shikamaru…"

POKE

"Shikamaru…"

POKE

"Shikamaru! Stop that now or else!" Ino was officially mad, and the pregnancy wasn't helping matters, it had even caused them when you thought about it.

POKE

POKE

POKE

POKE

POKE

POKE

"Shikamaru Nara you poke my Daughter one more time, and I will send you flying all the way back to that sand slut!" se shouted at her husband.

"She's my daughter too." He replied simply, he stopped poking the un-born child to look at his wife

"And if she's not!" he gapped at her, "well she is, but if she wasn't"

"She, is and we'll leave it there, troublesome."

POKE

POKE

_**BAD IDEA!**_

She punched him as hard as she could wile still not stressing her self, as to not disturb the baby, inside of her. "Shikamaru Nara, you will pay again…unless you bring peanut butter!" you see peanut butter was the current trick; her 'food', and why was it her food you ask, well that was her main food source for the past seven and a half months. She needed it, and if he didn't bring it, he would pay for poking their…her daughter


	2. ice cream

Chapter 2

Ice-cream

By,

Blondes-4-Naruto

! At the Uchiha residence !

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke Kaji Uchiha, get you lazy butt in here now!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lugs. (A.N. I don't know his middle name; does he have one? So any way I made one up)

"Yes Sakura?" he walked over to where she was laying in bed, and cradled her face in his hand, "how can I help you?"

"Can you run to the store, and get some ice cream, I ran out." She put on her best pouting face, and pointed to a small pile of around six or seven one-gallon ice cream buckets.

"Again? I went there, and picked up the old buckets an hour ago." His face was filled with disbelief, and awe, how she could put all that down, and only barf a little bit, was beyond him, "At this rate your going to be fatter then Ino, and she's five months farther along then you."

"What did you say?"

"I said, that the baby has to be a boy, with an appetite that big." He made a quick save, but not sly enough.

"And where did Ino come into play? I know I heard the name" Poor sakura, Sasuke's an idiot, and she's a pregnant woman deprived of ice cream, and on the verge of tears.

"She doesn't come into play! You're much better then her, even if Shikamaru disagrees with me on that."

"He does? Do other people? Are you just saying that? Am I really that bad? Do people not like me? Is Ino better then me?" she began to sob onto his shirt.

"No honey, he's just married to her, no one else thinks that, they think that their wife, or fiancé are the best, but you're far better then all of them combined in my eyes."

"Where's my ice-cream?"

"What?"

"My ice-cream, where is it?" she said, drying her tears, and waving her hands in a circular motion frantically.

"I haven't left to get it yet."

"Jerk!" she dumped one of the still wet ice-cream containers on his head, "I do everything for you, and I have to put up with nine months of crap for you, and you can't even get me ice-cream!"

"Sorry!" he backed away slowly, re assuring her that he was leaving to get her the Ice cream, she obliged quickly.


	3. that smell

Chapter 3

Ramen

by,

Blondes-4-Naruto

! At the Uzamaki residence !

"Naruto-kun, I have something for you!" Hinata had bought some baby bib's that said daddy's little girl on them.

"What is it?" he came out eating a bowl of ramen.

"R-r-r-ramen!"

"Hinata, I thought you stopped stuttering when you get pregnant, and you brought Ramen? We have some in the freezer, fridge, and cabinet."

"I-I Naruto, get that away fr-" she barfed right there all over Naruto, her self, the un-born child, the bib's, the ramen, the floor, the walls, everything, was covered in puke. "Naruto-kun you know that the smell of Ramen-barfs-coughs-makes me sick." She walked out, bawling, looking for a towel.

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

"Naruto-kun, don't come near me you smell like Ramen" she said, turning pale yet again.

"Right." He scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"Naruto-kun, go change please, and can you clean up the vomit, I'm going to be outside, I'm sorry it's just the entire house smells like-" instead of words more mucus, blood, and food came out.

"Ramen?" he finished for her, she ran outside, trying to stop making a mess everywhere, and failing miserably.

"Why me, why Ramen, why must he love Ramen!" she at there on the porch when she smelled it, the ramen stand Naruto would always go to, she then remembered it was less ten a block away, she continued barfing, looking for something to spew into.


	4. another

Chapter 4

Boys like to wrestle

By,

Blondes-4-Naruto

! At the Hyuga residence !

"No…no…no…no…NO!" He had been bothering her for hours, and all she wanted was a bit of quiet was that so much to ask? "Mommy! Akira won't stop bugging me and Hade!"

"Akira come up here with mommy. Neji, here scoot over a little bit, come on everyone up, mommy has something special to tell you." Tenten smiled happily

"and daddy." Neji concluded, with a nod of approval from his wife. "Akira do you remember when we told you that Inori, and hade were coming."

"you mean your finally going to tell me where they came from!" he shouted energetically.

"No, but…" she put her hand over top of her husbands, the five…six of them were all laying on the bed, the parents both touching Tenten's stomach, "I can tell you that sometime in the next seven days, we're going to have a boy coming!"

"Wike Akiwa?" had the youngest at two asked. (Translation: like Akira)

"Yea, like Akira," Neji offered, to his youngest, still spooning with the love of his life.

"Then what's going to happen to him?" Inori, the current middle child asked.

"Sweetie, just like there's two girls, you and hade, there's going to be two boys Akira, and Kaji," after receiving a look of wonder "his name will be Kaji like uncle Sasuke." Neji grimaced at having to use the terms, uncle, and Sasuke with his children.

"Where's he at?" The boy asked.

"Right here." Tenten pointed to her stomach.

"Oh, he's a boy like me, and I like to wrestle!" he began to punch his mothers stomach, causing hade to fall off the bed screaming, Inori, to fall of trying to help hade back on the bed, and his mother to faint from panic, that left Neji, he picked his son up, and locked him in the closet. The girls came next, getting them to bed.

"But daddy, it's four!" Inori squealed.

"Then pretend its seven thirty!" he tried

"No"

"Then your grounded, there your in you room the only difference, bed time in until six, grounded is until, six…days have passed." He closed the door in their faces., before grabbing a fan, and wet rag, to cool his wife down. "come on" next person o deal with, the baby, he put his head to her abdomen, and heard what sounded like a faint, little, heartbeat, that was a good sign

"Daddy! Daddy!" the closet began to yell, but He had already left the room, for boys' night out.


	5. Boys night out

Chapter 5

Boys night out

By,

Blondes-4-Naruto

! At the boys night out!

"hey Sasuke, why are you covered in ice-cream?" the one known as dobe asked

"Aaah!" he hid under the table muttering something about the end of the world, and ice-cram being murderous.

"Okay…" he turned around to the other silent one of the group.

"Neji, can I have that Ramen?"

"Why, go have Hinata make some for you, she loves to cook."

"No, Ramen makes the house dirty!"

"She likes to clean to Naruto." Did he know anything about his wife?

"Oh no, no more Ramen in my house, not for two more months!"

"Why?"

"Vomit!"

"Huh?"

SPLAT!

"Hi Shikamaru!" Naruto said as if had not just come crashing through the ceiling, and landed on the table, as he had "What's up?"

"Poke…poke…poke…poke…DIE!"

"what is with these guys?" Neji thought aloud

"I poked, I flew, and I hurt…how troublesome." Shikamaru relaxed his head, on the broken table, it was spread all over the ground except where Sasuke, was sitting, still mumbling.

"I bought low fat ice-cream by mistake, I thought she was going to kill me!" he began to shake, as Naruto stuck a finger on his shoulder before licking it.

"Yummy!" he began to poke his friend, lick his finger, poke his friend, lick his finger.

"I hope you all survive, the first pregnancy, it's te worst, they get mellow after that, well Ten did at least." Neji said speaking to someone lost in nightmare, someone lost in ice cream, and someone passed out, dreaming all the peanut butter in konoha disappearing, and then his death.

"Hyuga Neji!" Tenten stormed over to him, "Why was our son locked in our closet, and why are all the children grounded?"

"Murder, well attempted murder."

"What?"

"They tried to kill Kaji."

"Six days…six days, for murder, oh they better hope I get lost on the way home!" she stamped away.

"We really need to have an ice cream party…with _no_ Ramen!" concluded Naruto.

The group looked at his as if he had just said that Hinata's child wasn't his as well.


	6. Help!

Hello people! Alright as soon as I get 4 reviews I will update this! **This is not an update, but still read it please! **So I have 3 directions that I can take this in:

When the kids become ninja's

When tem, kank, and gaa come 2 visit

When they're giving birth

Okay so this is entirlt for comedy, so if your expecting a deent plot…go somewhere else I'm not saying get lost, just this will have no good story line, it's a bunch of pointless drabbles that kinda fit together. So I have 4 people who have this as an alert, so I will start typing after 4 reviews! This was supposed 2b dine alredy, but my heart won't let me let u down, okay fine my bff loves this story, and she hits really hard! Fine! So back to the point, as soon as I get 4 revews on this chappie I will type what you want, just put

ninjas

sand

birth

thank you

p.s. i'm leaving town in 5 days i will b gone 4 a month, and unable 2 update! so review soon!

-hade


	7. thats what that is

"I am too her husband!" Sakura walked over to Naruto.

"Hokoge-sama" she said.

"Sakura-Chan!" he gave the still, pregnant woman a hug, "please tell nurse, what ever her name is that Hinata is my wife!"

"They are married, but if she doesn't want him in there, I am in no position to do anything about it! I'm just here to see the baby. " She began to walk away, "sorry Naruto."

"Don't sorry Naruto me, it's go on in Hokoge-sama!" he shouted at her back

"No it's not."

"your so fat, Ino who is two months farther along then you, is skinnier!" he shouted, and turned his head away from her.

"W-w-w-what did you say!"

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, "he said nothing dear"

"I was asking him!"

"I said your fat!"

"You idiot." Sasuke took two steps away from Naruto, as a mere protection for himself.

"Why you!"

"Hi hina-Chan." Naruto came in halfway through the birth on a stretcher, Sakuras punch had caused internal bleeding.

"I though I got you out of here!"

"Yeah, then I got infernal-"

"Internal" a random nurse corrected

"Yeah what ever, I got infernal bleeding."

"Hinata slapped her forehead, and continued pushing "then-breathe-why are-breath-you in-here?"

"No more rooms left."

"No-breathe-guys in-breathe-delivery"

"Except the father!"

"Who said-breathe-you were-the father?"

The room went silent

"I put up with nine months of hormone imbalance, and no ramen, plus infernal-"

"Internal"

"Infernal bleeding, and I'm not the father!"

"You are."

"Good, because I love you, and I really want ramen." Hinata made on last push according to the nurses' commands.

"**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

They heard Sasuke out the door, apparently waiting with Sakura, "yep it's an Uzimaki, never shuts up."

"Shut up Sasuke!" the father thundered.

"See, look your talking again!"

"Fine I'll try not to! Hina-Chan will you count for me?" she nodded.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16"

"Ahhh that's hard!"

"Knew it!" Sasuke collected money from Sakura.

"You know we're married, and that moneys going to the kid anyway."

"Duh!"

"Making sure."

"We're here!" Tenten rushed in.

"Already born." Sasuke said.

"Girl or boy?"

"dobe."

"Huh?"

Naruto tried to hit his former teammate, but he dodged each blow, until he had his foot on Naruto's back and both arms in his (like he did to Saku, in the forest of death.) "Admit it, if he's anything like you he'll be horrible."

"But he won't be he'll be as good as hina-Chan!"

"Naruto, I'm not that great of a ninja."

"Oh you meant it like that?"

"Naruto!" Sakura hollered.

"Wuh?"

"No one wants to hear about that!" Ino had apparently arrived "girl or boy?"

"Dobe" Sasuke said.

"No the kid not the dad."

"Oh, dunno."

"Hey!" Naruto was offended by Sasuke and Ino's conversation.

"Boy." Hinata was barely hared.

"woo-hoo!" the blonde boy, proceded to do the moon walk.

"Stop, your child carries the bloodline, no moon walk." Neji said obviously offended.

"He he sorry" Naruto put on his foxy grin, and continued into the delivery room again "hey don't do that!"

"Naruto, stop it has to be done."

"No, I wouldn't want that to happen to me, so I'm not letting them do it to my kid! That's cruel!"

The other three couples sent odd looks to each other, until Neji poked his head in the door, and came out with a huge smirk on his face, he began to chuckle.

"What are they doing?" Tenten finally asked.

"Circumcision." He replied simply.

They all busted out laughing except Sasuke, and Neji who merely smirked, and Shikamaru, who was already asleep in the chair across the hall.

"NOOOOO" you cant do that!" Naruto was heard in the hall.

"Naruto that happened to you to, it happens to all boys!" Hinata's hormones were obviously still not back to normal.

"Oh, really, in that case go head." He smiled again, "I didn't know they grow back!" Everyone in the halls sweat dropped, "and fast to!"

"Eww…much" Sakura said hr face filled with terror, "he really needed someone to explain that to him, other then Hinata, I just he doesn't try to…never mind."

Naruto came out pushing Hinata in a wheelchair, she carried the baby in her arms. "Hey guys I learned something new-"

"We heard you idiot." Sasuke said

"The entire hospital did" Tenten followed.

"I didn't know they grew back!"

"Naruto, don't say anything else about that." Hinata's face was blood red, and a mixture of embarrassment, horror, and disgust were all present as well.

"So what are you going to name him?" Ino asked anticipation clear on her face. As if she wanted to make sure that her child wouldn't have the same name. She wasn't the only exited one in the group all of their faces were clearly interested, especially Neji. It was going to practice ally be his nephew though so he should be exited. However what was puzzling was the Shikamaru managed to sleep through Naruto's screams, so Ino hit him on the head, to wake him up for the occasion.

Hinata sighed, and looked at Neji seriously, "hizashi, if I may Neji." He nodded, "Hizashi Naruto Uzimaki"

Neji and Tenten sat down at the table, the three children gathered around as well. The cries from Hinata, and Naruto's house next door were loud, and annoying but, having had three already them selves, and being merely 24 they were used to it, because they had dealt with it for the better part of their lives. "Oh so it doesn't grow back they just take off a little!" the voice was Naruto from next door. mommy, what's uncle Naruto talking about?" Inori asked

Neji and Tenten looked at each other worriedly, they weren't about to explain to a six year old about circumcision. "I don't know, do you Hun?"

"No I don't, I'll call and ask." Tenten stood, up and grabbed the receiver, using his ninja skills Neji listened to the conversation. "Please tell Naruto to keep quiet about that, I'm not ready to explain about. Those things."

"so Hun what was he screaming about?" Neji was curious to see how she would pull her self out of the rut.

"Ninja methods."

"_Ninja_ methods?"

"_Yes._"

"Oh right, uses of a kunai." He was trying not to laugh, because he was Hyuuga Neji, and that meant that he didn't laugh

"How did you know?" Tenten was now growling through gritted teeth.

"Can I ask him to teach me, how to use a kunai, like that?" Akira said happily

"No!" both of his parents said quickly.

"fine, don't gots to be rude about it"

" 'you don't _have to_ be rude about it' you're a Hyuuga, use proper grammar.

"Yes dad" the eight year old replied. _Infernal_ was the only thing running through the parents head, they both looked at each other, and began to suppress laughter. "What's so funny? Is kunai a special mommy, and daddy word like pe-" the boy was cut off by his mother's hand.

"Guess so!" Ino came in laughing a bit, "Hey I had a question for your mom."

"Alright come here." As the mothers talked about the pro's and con's on baby oil, and baby lotion, Neji did the dishes, and left Shikamaru alone with the kids, upon returning the mothers were scared out their witts. Inori, had pulled out shikamaru's ponytail and began braiding it, hade was siting on hi la making him 'pretty' with make-up. Akira sat there laughing hystarically.

"how troublesome."

"troublesome is right. By the looks of it, thatsmy permanent makeup,lasts 72 hours." Tenten said pittily.

"what happened here?" neji walked in. "I know that no one wants an extencion on their grounding." Hade and inori, went screaming up to their room.

"mommy, I'm sorry I didn't meen to hurt the baby, please don't let dady put meback in the closet, I found scary stuff in there." Tentens eyes bulged at her sons words.

"he won't putyou in there if you never tell anyone what you saw." The boy shook his head furiously, "good now go to your room.

"well, I have to go figure out if theres a cure for…make-up sorry to run so fast.

"sorry to cover your husband in lip-stick." Ino giggled attenten's tone.

"it's fine, I think." The youngercouple left the room.

"well, that was intresting." Neji nodded, "I'm hungry." He laghed and got his wife some food.

"that's gotta be a boy."

"what makes you so sure?"

"sakura, theamount of food you've consumed, and the way your carrying, you look more likeyou did with Akira, then the girls."

"oh." Tenten managed through a mouthful of food. "so do you not want to name him kaji? I know about you and sasukes rivelry. If you not comfortable naming you kid after him, I understand, we can find a different name." neji pressed hisfinger to her lips and mouthed, 'kaji is fine' "sorry." She managed, as she put her now empty plate in tesink, "hm, I ameating morein this one then I did with the girls. I know I know told you." Neji justagreedby a nodof his head


	8. junk food

I'm back, and I brought Switchfoot! I'm listing to it on my iPod, I love it! Okay, so the point is that I'm sorry for the late update, and it is now my #1 story, I'm just 2 "Shika" (lazy) to update, and because I'm lazy, I'm dedicating this chapter to:

Piellio9

Chloe (my best friends baby niece)

Pie, because she's totally awesome, and saves me from doing my own editing, and Chloe, because I wanted to welcome you to the world. (Wow that was cheesy!) So anyway I'll stop boring you… now…wait, I lied. _The In Seventeen Years _slightly adapted version of this story, is _**Why** **We Do What We Do**_it's on my profile, but it's not comedy, I will warn you. It's kinda like angst, but not, it's depressing, I'll say that, so now on with the story, finally, right?

AVAVAVAVAVAV

"Aww, come on!" Sasuke yelled at the TV in Sakura's hospital room.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it, babe?" he said never taking his eyes off of the screen. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji, were all in Sakura's room eating hamburgers, and fries from Wendy's. "Stupid, don't use your windmill yet!" Sasuke yelled, interrupting his wife.

"So you have to eat that in here?"

"Why, do you want some?" he took a big bite in front of her face, a pickle hung out of his mouth before he sucked it in, "Cause you know you can't have any."

"I could go into labor at any second, and you eat a hamburger in my face, blowing your greasy breath at me."

"Yep." He made a scene of eating a fry, before returning, to the ninja-bowl.

"Actually, because the windmill knocked the left hand out, it helped him, Sasuke, you see his accuracy was off so much that nothing else would have hit target." Shikamaru said, sipping the delicious chocolate Frostie.

"No, a large shuriken would have hit it." Ino said, taking a bit of the hamburger in Shikamaru's hand

"He doesn't have one."

"Well yeah, but if he did it also would have hit."

"You see, now according to this, he only had four kunai, one katana, six shuriken, and nine arrows left, but his bow took a nice blow, so his arrows aren't of much help, unless he was aiming for a general area," Neji said, looking at a sheet of paper that was covered in delicious tomato ketchup, and warm, salty french fry grease. Sakura wanted to lick that stats sheet so bad! "So it would be in his best interest, to do a bunshin, and go to a hiding spot to get better aim, taking gout the other hand, and maybe even a leg, so that he can't do seals, and run as fast, beat him by brute force, it says that his best jutsu, is a guard like Hinata's laser chakra."

"His aim won't improve, his stance is wrong." Tenten said, as she reached in front of Kiba, and Lee, for one of the half melted _ice-cram_ sandwiches,

"Sasuke!"

"One sec, babe."

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, one second!"

"Sasuke, get out! I need a nurse, fast!"

'Sakura what is it? You can't kick us out, visiting hours are still on"

"Sasuke!"

"What! What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what?"

"I'm going into labor." Needless to say the room cleared fast, most of the food going with it, all except… the ice cream!

"Sakura!" Shizune ran into the room, and quickly began to prepare things.

"I want it!"

"Hold your kid." Tsunade's annoyed voice was heard over Sakura's wining, and the baby's crying.

"Give them to me!"

"Sakura, hold your kid! They're melted!"

"I want the ice cream bars!"

"I was looking for those," Chouji said simply.

"Dang, I thought you were supposed to be the loud one?" Shikamaru looked from Ino to Sasuke.

"God, she can put that stuff down." Sasuke said, his face glazed over with bad memories of being hit for not getting ice cream back quick enough. He subconsciously rubbed his head in a loving manor.

"What is he talking about?" Kiba asked

"Ice cream and Sakura" Naruto said simply. Sasuke had gone away for a week, during the pregnancy; he had become her fetch-boy.

"What?"

"Sakura has a pregnancy obsession with ice cream," Tenten informed the still puzzled dog ninja.

"Let me visualize for you," Ino said standing up, and pulling sleeping Shikamaru's chair in front of her, "Sakura's hitting skills: you took to long with my ice cream!" She hit Shikamaru on the head, and he fell off.

"Ouch."

"Oh I get it!" Kiba said, Sasuke was still in a daze, and Naruto was smiling like an idiot, Hinata next to him with Hizashi.

Sakura was wheeled out at that moment, "Yo, Sasuke, take him!" Sakura said, setting the kid in Sasuke's arms.

"You kid, have caused me pain," he said, smiling at the infant.

"You don't know pain," Sakura said in a tone that was creepily haunting, it was enough to give even Oro nightmares, nightmares of, of… bad stuff!

"It's a boy!" Sasuke said, smiling at the infant, and his wife who not had an ice cream cone. "Kyoumou, like we agreed?"

"Yep."

"Sakura, all that work and you don't want to hold him?" Naruto said a bit astonished

"I got the first nine months, the next ones are Sasuke's." She said smiling evilly.

AVAVAVAVAVAV

"Kabuto, help me!" Orochimaru said, crying.

"What happened?" he said a bit irritated.

"I had another nightmare of the scary pink-haired girl!"

"There there, I'll go get your re-incarnated mom, to help, okay?"

"Thanks Kabu-san"

"Night-night, she'll be in soon."

AVAVAVAVAVAV

Okay, sorry about the last part, I'm not sure what that was…I guess I'm just insane. And THIS IS A TRUE STORY, sad isn't it, well the first part is, my dad, and all my relatives ate in front of my mom, once the 'I'm going into labor' part came, it was face, but my dad watched the super bowl, and ignored my mom, I have it on video, it's funny, to see my parents like that, cause they NAVER fight now a days.

Cha! 17 minutes flat! (Not including post time, or editing time, cause i don't do that, as u saw above.) Go me I'm getting faster, now if I had the ambition and drive to do this more often.

I WILL NOT BE DOING A NEJITENTEN BIRTH! IT WOULD BE BORING, BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF ANYWAY TO MAKE IT FUNNY! IF YOU HAVE A WAY TELL ME, AND I'LL SEE, I JUST CAN'T THINK OF A WAY OTHER THEN TWINS, AND BLEH!


	9. Babies come from WHERE

Tenten lay in bed peacefully watching television with her husband. "It's coming!" Okay- so maybe it wasn't so peaceful anymore, Neji picked up a phone and dialed the hospital- things would be better soon for his wife- he got towels and hot water and such just as he had done for past births. Women started running into the bedroom, and pushing him out saying no men at the birth. He stood outside listening to the heart-wrenching screams of his wife- this really wasn't funny.

Neji slammed his head against the wall; he stood just outside of the door, leaning again the wall. A wooden door down the hall slid open. "Daddy, you're just going to let those girls hurt mommy like that?" Akira walked out of his bedroom.

"NO, Akira she's-"

"Don't you try to stop me- I'm going to help mommy!" he quickly ran past his dad and swung the door open… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

.: :.

Akira sat on the bed with his parents- there was a small baby under the covers by his mothers' chest he wondered why the baby was covered by the blankets but dared not to ask after what he'd just heard. "So that's where baby's come from? No birds no baskets on a holy river, just from where mommy should have a pee-pee?"

"Yes." Tenten replied, surprisingly calm for having just given birth.

"I really didn't want to know that." He slid his five-year-old body off the bed. "This is too much stress for one night." He walked out of the room as if he had actually done something strenuous.

"Now to ask you a question" Tenten turned to her husband, "Why the hell did you let the five year old into the room while I was giving birth?"

.: :.

I don't like it… But only one more chapter and this story is DONE! I can't wait- this wasn't actually supposed to go above 5 chapters, but I'm thinking maybe ten this time a girl's night out so that then they can all talk same as chapter 5 like the set up of it… I'm not sure… Review and tell me what you think, also I'm looking for more ideas, I don't want to do such goofy work anymore I was thinking more serious- almost depressing- type work. Tell me about any ideas, I don't want Gaara, I've done so much Gaara work, like mainly a girl maybe Hinata, but I'm afraid that that'll be cliché. Any ideas I'll repeat again, ha. R&R kindly please!


	10. A Solemn Ending

Okay wow, two reviews on a story that I'm writing strictly for the readers. Note to everyone- I don't like this story. With that in mind, I think that maybe ending this story without a ShikaIno for the fast piece is best. I'm sorry to all of those who decided that this story was worth their time- then again you withdrew that.

Sorry to all who really did want to read this,

Zoe A. W.


End file.
